


Permets-tu?

by A_New_World_To_Be_Won



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2018, It's ok guys I'm crying too, M/M, enjoltaire - Freeform, permets-tu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_New_World_To_Be_Won/pseuds/A_New_World_To_Be_Won
Summary: Some poems I wrote for Barricade Day starring Enjolras and Grantaire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote some poems and stuff for Barricade Day... Poems 1 and 2 are in the same kind of story, 1 is R's POV and 2 is E's POV, 3 and 4 are just random

I know what you think

Of me

How could I not?

I’m a drunk cynic

Useless, ignorant, blind to the 

Cause that keeps you grounded but

You are blind too

Can’t you see that you save me 

I’m falling

Falling

And your belief of a better world

When our world is already wrecked

Keeps me alive

At the barricades of freedom, you stand

Tall

Not backing down, fifty guns aimed at you and still

You stand tall

And in the pause of battle, we drink to days gone by

But the best moments must end

And success is fleeting,

Didn’t I tell you that?

Abandoned by those who we fought for

Fighting in vain

It has to end so I follow you

Into the dark and all that matters is

Now

Only now

You finally accept me

You’re such a god

Even the thought of death doesn’t seem to faze you

_ Permets-tu? _

I would rather

Die with you 

Then live 

Without you

Orestes fasting, Pylades drunk

Eight bullets

Why so many?

I see you and I smile

Hold on, my Apollo

I will see you when we wake


	2. Chapter 2

You think I hate you but I don’t

I could never

You are cynical and you believe in nothing

You are drunk 

Always so drunk-why?

Blind to the cause I fight for

And blind to what I think of you

Do I save you? I hope I do

I want to know, I want to learn your secrets

Why you don’t believe in a better world

You don’t believe we can fix the wreckage

But this belief is what keeps me alive

At the barricades of freedom

I stand tall

I won’t back down

But success is fleeting, 

Didn’t you tell me that?

And we are abandoned

By those we fought for

And all this flashes in my head

When you walk towards me

Where I am backed against the wall

Staring down the barrel of guns, so many guns

And I knew this would happen

But I’m afraid

You think I’m a god but I’m not

I’m only human and I fear death

You whisper

_ Permits-tu? _

I can’t form words so I only take your hand

You ease my fear

I want to die with you

Rather than live without you

I raise the flag, grip your hand-

Eight bullets

Why so many?

I see you, and you smile

Before your eyes close, and mine do too

I will see you when we wake


	3. Chapter 3

Golden-haired god, standing on a table

Singing a song of freedom

Black-haired cynic, sitting in the corner

Clutching a bottle, scoffing

At the beliefs you hold dear, but

How can our world be so good when people are so evil?

Idealist and cynic

Opposites attract

 

Golden-haired god, standing at the barricade

Am I the only one who sees you tremble?

Black-haired cynic, standing in the shadows

I see your eyes

Filled with fire but also

Fear

And Apollo don’t you know 

That your fear only makes me admire you more?

A god fighting for us mere mortals,

Believing in what cannot be

Fighting for tomorrow-

Will tomorrow ever come?

 

Golden-haired god, backed against the wall

Head held high, flag raised

Defiant until the end

Black-haired cynic, coming to the light

You see me and smile

And I stand with you

I always stand with you, 

Though you don’t always see it

I believe in nothing but you,

Don’t you know that?

_ Permets-tu? _

Take my hand

You grip so tight, flag still held high

I know you are scared but it’s alright it will all be over soon and I am right here with you and-

Eight bullets

I glimpse you, thrown against the wall

No more fire in your eyes

I am at your feet

How appropriate

Light dawns before me, and I see you

And I close my eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Red is the color of the light of rebellion ablaze in your eyes

and the flush in your face when you’re angry and

all i want to do is hold you but i can’t and 

im sorry for always arguing with you 

you think i believe in nothing but that isn’t true 

because i believe in you and you can do anything and

i told you that once but you didn't believe me

Black is the color of my heart and it’s cold and im sorry 

but i am a cynic and it’s not my fault and idealists and cynics don’t 

mix and we are opposites but i wish you 

could stand to look at me, talk to me, 

and im sorry 

 

Red is the color of the flag at the barricade and 

the blood that is already too plentiful on the ground 

and you’re scared, i can tell, your eyes are wide

and your hands grip your gun so tight

but you fight anyway because 

you believe in this, that

somehow our world is worth fighting for

Black is the color of the sky and the only light is a torch and

we relax on the other side of our barricade 

no bullets are raining over us, so for now, we can be happy

the firelight is flickering dimly on our faces and you look 

so heavenly and you don’t belong on this earth, 

you don’t belong with me but i can try

please, Apollo, drink with me to the life that used to be 

 

Red is the color of the light streaming through the 

window behind you and you look so beautiful in this light 

even though you know, you know that it’s all over but you 

plant your feet into the ground and hold your head high 

raise the flag

and you can’t go like this, on your own, i can’t watch so

i stand beside you-  _ permits-tu?-  _ and you take my hand

raise the flag of freedom high

your hand is gripping mine so tight and don’t worry 

because i am here and you are safe with me and

eight bullets and you fall and i do too and

Black is the color of the night that presses down over my eyes

but for every night there is a dawn- when did the cynic become a poet?

and dawns are the tomorrows that will never come and soon it will be dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm crying right now because I just re-watched Les Mis for the millionth time, but if you liked this please leave comments and kudos!!! It will help me feel better :)  
> (Also sorry for posting this the day before the actual Barricade Day- there were just too many feelings)


End file.
